Pink Romance
by ika.zordick
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Kibum hanya bocah kelas enam sekolah dasar. Kibum yang jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun yang malah membencinya. Happy Birthday Kibum. KiHyun


**Pink Romance**

Ika. Zordick

.

**Kyuhyun dan Kibum hanya bocah kelas enam sekolah dasar. Kibum yang jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun yang malah membencinya. **

.

Happy Birthday Kibum

.

21 Agustus 1987

.

KiHyun

%ika. Zordick%

Cerita ini di mulai ketika Kyuhyun, bocah bau kencur itu memasuki kelas barunya. Kelas 6 – D yang artinya, Kyuhyun tidak satu kelas lagi dengan Siwon, tidak satu kelas lagi dengan Hyukjae, tidak satu kelas lagi dengan Donghae dan yang terpenting tidak satu kelas lagi dengan Sungmin. Ada yang bertanya mengapa Kyuhyun suka tidak satu kelas dengan Sungmin?

Benar—

Hanya masalah antara bocah dengan teman temannya. Orang orang selalu mengejeknya yang dekat dengan Sungmin. Mereka selalu mengolok olok Kyuhyun kecil kita dengan kalimat "Ciiiieeeeee, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pacaran"—tentu saja yang membuat Kyuhyun benci Sungmin dan itu artinya bocah itu harus menghindari Sungmin semampu ia bisa.

Dasar bocah!

Sungmin tidak terlalu peduli juga sebenarnya, asalkan dia masih bisa minum susu sebelum tidur dan sesudah bangun, asalkan ibunya akan membacakan dia dongeng sampai terlelap, asalkan ayahnya akan membelikan apapun yang ia inginkan dan asalkan bunny pink—boneka kelinci kesayangannya—masih ada untuknya, ada tidak adanya Kyuhyun tak terlalu berarti besar. Dia suka yang imut, seperti kelicinya.

Atau—

Teman yang duduk di kursi paling depan yang menjadi teman sebangku Kangin—ketua kelas baru mereka yang suka seenaknya, seorang teman yang selalu tampak ceria dan bersuara cempreng. Bukankah Kim Ryeowook begitu bersinar di mata Sungmin dengan segala jenis keimutannya?

Cinta monyet.

Dan Sungmin merasa ia sudah berubah menjadi dewasa karena dadanya yang bergemuruh ketika matanya bertemu dengan Ryeowook. Sementara Ryeowook, bocah polos itu hanya balas tersenyum. Ia tak mengerti apapun. Dia merasa teman barunya itu sedikit gila.

Beralih kembali kepada seorang Cho Kyuhyun dengan segala bentuk ketidak mau tauannya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku di dekat Jendela di deretan paling belakang. Baru saja ia mendudukkan bokongnya, seorang anak yang jelas seusia dengannya menatapnya dengan datar. Seorang anak dengan seragam acak acakan, rambut hitam, kulit putih dan bibir merahnya.

Kyuhyun hanya balas menatapnya malas, anak itu menunjuk tas yang sudah berada di atas meja. Kyuhyun menyerahkan tas milik anak itu, "Sana cari sendiri tempat dudukmu, ini tempatku!" ucap Kyuhyun malas berdebat.

Anak itu mendengus, "Ini tempatku teman" suaranya—ahh, Kyuhyun kecil tergugah mendengarnya. Kyuhyun penggemar G – Dragon dan entah kenapa suara teman barunya itu bahkan terdengar lebih sexy dari sang penyanyi idamannya. Kyuhyun bangkit, lumayan kesal karena tempatnya diambil oleh orang, sebenarnya dia yang mengambil tempat orang tapi orang itu merebutnya balik.

Kyuhyun melihat sekeliling, semua tempat sudah terisi dan itu artinya—hanya tempat di sebelah si suara sexy ini saja yang tertinggal. Kyuhyun meletakkan tasnya di meja sebelahnya dan ketika ia ingin duduk di bangkunya.

BUGHH—

Anak berwajah datar itu menarik kursinya hingga Kyuhyun terjerembab. Seluruh kelas kini menatapnya.

Sakitnya itu tak seberapa, tapi malunya—

Kyuhyun tak mampu mendeskripsikannya, ia menatap bocah yang menyeringai meremehkannya, hanya sekilas kemudian bocah itu kembali merubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar.

Sialan! Kyuhyun merasa berdebar melihatnya, bahkan terasa lebih tampan dari G – Dragon yang selalu ia puja di layar kaca. "Apakah kursi itu begitu licin hingga kau terjatuh dari sana?" dengan nada yang jelas mengejek. Satu kelas tertawa melihat Kyuhyun. Bukankah sangat jelas di sini, dan tandai dengan tinta emas. Bocah yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun itu preman sekolah mereka dan Kyuhyun dengan sangat sial akan menjadi korbannya untuk hari hari selanjutnya.

Tampang Hello Kitty tapi hati seperti buaya. Sepertinya kelas enamnya di sekolah dasar akan mulai sangat berwarna.

"Kim Kibum! Jangan membuat ulah lagi!" wali kelas mereka masuk dan kata preman sekolah itu memang sudah di emban bocah itu sedari dulu. Ini masalah.

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun itu tidak peka—itulah menurut Kibum. Sudah berkali kali ia memberikan kode bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada teman sebangkunya itu—dalam kategori Kibum suka menjahili Kyuhyun dan hampir berkali kali membuat Kyuhyun menangis.

Percayalah Kibum tidak sengaja.

Ia selalu tak sengaja meletakkan kodok di dalam tas Kyuhyun.

Ia juga tak sengaja menyembunyikan sepatu Kyuhyun.

Tugas rumah Kyuhyun yang ia buang dari jendela kelas juga di luar kesengajaan.

Bahkan—melempar Kyuhyun dengan bola basket di tangannya di lapangan sekolah ini juga tidak ada dalam rencana "Mari membuat Kyuhyun jatuh cinta" yang sudah di susunnya dengan rapi.

Katakanlah! Pendekatan Kibum ini terlalu agressif, bahkan nyaris sangat ekstrem. Tapi sepertinya Kibum berhasil, karena anak laki laki yang tak pernah berolah raga ketika jam olah raga itu menatap padanya nyalang. "KIM KIBUM!" teriaknya.

Kibum ingin tersenyum, tapi bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian. Ini salah ayahnya! Dia mewarisi ketampanan dan wajah songong itu dari ayahnya hingga untuk tersenyum pun terasa begitu sulit. "_Hei, manis. Maafkan aku!" _–ia ingin berucap kata kata cheesy ini dan entah kenapa dari mulutnya terucap, "Hei bodoh! Kau tahu caranya menangkap bola?" teman teman satu gengnya—dalam kamus Kibum pengikutnya tertawa mengejek Kyuhyun.

Kibum melihat tiang ring basket dan rasanya ia ingin menepukkan kepalanya di sana. Kyuhyun menghampirinya, dengan mulut menggerutu yang begitu menggemaskan. "Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh, tuan sok pintar?" Kyuhyun melempar bola itu tepat pada salah satu teman geng Kibum yang tertawa paling keras. "Makan itu!" decih Kyuhyun.

"Dengar Kim Kibum, aku tak tahu apa salahku dan aku sudah menjadi anak yang baik selama ini tapi kau merusak segalanya. Apa salahku padamu? Apa aku pernah mencuri penghapusmu ketika kita masih TK? Oh Tuhan, padahal ku dengar kau TK di Amerika mana mungkin kita bertemu. Kau selalu mengataiku, bodoh, aku terima, nilaimu memang sialnya selalu lebih tinggi dariku. Lalu apa lagi? Ahh—aku diam selama ini bukan berarti aku takut denganmu, camkan itu boneka salju!" oceh Kyuhyun bahkan teman teman mereka merasa Kyuhyun adalah "The Next KEPSEK" karena bakatnya berbicara panjang lebar seperti saat apel pagi di setiap hari Senin yang dilakukan oleh sang KEPSEK.

"A—" Kibum baru saja ingin bicara. "Yah… aku terlambat" nada penyesalan nyaris tak ada terdengar ketika ia berbicara.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi, rasanya kadar kemarahannya sudah sungguh melewati ambang batas dan meledak begitu saja. "Kau sengaja kan membawaku kemari agar aku menginjak kotoran anjing itu?" tuding Kyuhyun. Dia murka.

"Fitnah" dan jawaban Kibum yang hanya terdiri dari enam huruf itu lebih membuat suasana menjadi terbakar. "KIM KIBUM! DENGAR BAIK BAIK DAN TANDAI INI! AKU MENGIBARKAN BENDERA PERANG PADAMU BEDEBAH!" teriak Kyuhyun, seringaian terbaik di pasangnya pada wajahnya yang terbilang manis dan sedikit chubby itu.

Kyuhyun memaki tak jelas menggesekkan sepatunya di bebatuan terdekat. "Aku yakin anjing sialan itu pastilah suruhan dari si Kibum" gerutunya. Ia harus memikirkan ribuan cara untuk membalas Kibum. Harus!

%ika. Zordick%

Memutar otaknya, Kyuhyun sedang mencoba berpikir apa yang menjadi kelemahan Kibum yang sempurna itu. Jika Kyuhyun mengajaknya bertarung secara akademisi, sudah dikatakan Kibum selalu dapat nilai lebih tinggi darinya. Jika Kyuhyun mengajaknya berduel secara fisik, apalah daya tubuh kurusnya ini, dia bergidik ngeri ketika mendengar Kibum pernah menghajar anak SMP. Lalu apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Kibum takut pada cicak"

Eh—

Siapa yang berbicara itu? Kyuhyun melihat ke sekelilingnya, yang ia temukan hanya seorang—Ah, Kim Ryeowook. Anak kelas sebelah yang terkenal paling imut seentero sekolah. "Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tersenyum cerah. "Aku kan teman sekelasnya selama lima tahun"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti, ternyata begitu. Ide jahat terlintas di otak brilian Kyuhyun. Ia akan mempermalukan Kim Kibum lihat saja. Ia akan memasukkan cicak itu ke dalam tas Kibum seperti yang pernah Kibum lakukan dengan Kodok, ular, cacing dan kecoa pada tasnya.

Aura gelap menyelimuti Kyuhyun.

"Hi, Ryeowook—ah, aku punya susu strawberry, kau mau?" Sungmin datang tiba tiba. Ryeowook terlihat berbinar. "Ah, senangnya~~ aku mau"

%ika. Zordick%

Inilah rencananya, Kyuhyun akan meletakkan cicak yang sudah di tangkap oleh Hyukjae dan Donghae di dalam tas Kibum. Kemudian—viola, Kibum akan berteriak seperti orang kesetanan, melompat ke sana kemari. Ia terkikik setan membayangkannya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan ini pelajaran olah raga. Artinya ia akan sendirian. Kyuhyun buru buru memasukkan setoples penuh cicak ke dalam tas Kibum kemudian menutup rapat tas tersebut. Ia tertawa nista kemudian.

BRAAKK—

Jantung Kyuhyun berpacu cepat, kenapa si sialan itu malah sudah memunculkan batang hidung mancungnya di depan kelas. "Kenapa kau berada disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun gugup. Ia sepertinya takut tertangkap basah.

"Shindong memecahkan kaca jendela, jika aku tak di sini siapa menurutmu yang akan di hukum?" Kibum selalu suka menjawab pertanyaan kemudian bertanya balik. Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya, kenapa terasa canggung sekali. Kibum duduk di kursinya, tepat di samping tempat duduk Kyuhyun. Dia menguap sesekali dan merebahkan kepalanya di meja. Mata tajamnya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?" Kyuhyun salah tingkah sendiri.

"Terserahku, kan mataku" jawab Kibum enteng kembali membuat Kyuhyun mencibir. Kenapa ada manusia yang luar biasa menyebalkan ini. "Kau tidak bosan di sini terus ketika jam olahraga?"

"Kalau aku keluar, kau akan kembali melemparkan bolamu ke kepalaku" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Benar juga" Kibum mengakuinya. "Tapi kau tak takut?"

"Takut apa? Hantu? Yang seperti itu tidak ada"

"Takut padaku, kita hanya berdua saja di sini"

Hening—

Wajah Kyuhyun memucat, ia jadi lebih gugup. Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini, hei Kyuhyun! Kau itu anak laki laki, kau tak boleh jadi penakut. Dia memberi sugesti pada dirinya sendiri. Kibum semakin lekat menatap dirinya, mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun. "Ja—jangan mendekat!" teriak Kyuhyun entah untuk apa.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kibum semakin mendekat. Kyuhyun semakin menjauh dan BUGHH—dia terjatuh dari kursinya. "HAHAHAAHA wajahmu lucu sekali!" sungguh Kibum semakin menyebalkan dengan tawa tanpa ekspresinya itu.

"Aku membencimu!"

PRAAANGG

Suara hati Kibum yang pecah berkeping keping. Anak laki laki yang di sukainya baru saja menolaknya sebelum ia menyatakan cinta.

"HEI SHINDONG! KALAU KAU TAK BISA MENENDANG BOLA, JADILAH PENJAGA GAWANG" teriak Kyuhyun pada teman gendutnya yang untuk kesekian kalinya memecahkan jendela sekolah mereka.

.

.

Jam olahraga telah selesai, dan kini Kibum yang patah hati sedang memandangi jendela. Lihat kan, Kyuhyun sudah membecinya, lalu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Rasanya raganya lepas dari tubuhnya. "Kibum, berhentilah melamun dan buka buku paketmu!" Kibum paling tidak suka dengan orang orang yang suka mengaturnya.

Kibum mendengus, tapi ia menaikkan tas ranselnya ke atas meja, ia membuka tasnya dan—"Aaa" teriakan yang nyaris seperti berbisik terdengar. Istilahnya dia mengatakan aaa sambil berbisik ketika melihat mahluk mahluk yang ia benci di dalam tasnya. Ia cepat melempar tasnya menjauh hingga mahluk mahluk yang namanya tidak boleh disebut—dalam kamus Kibum itu—keluar dari tasnya.

Membuat seisi kelas panic karena mahluk itu lengket di kepala mereka. "AAAAAAAA" suara teriakan Kyuhyun terdengar paling keras. Mahluk itu naik keatas kepalanya dan masuk ke dalam seragam sekolahnya. Dia berguling guling di lantai, sedangkan Kibum hanya naik di atas lemari dua meter tempat menyimpan arsip kelas mereka demi mengamankan diri.

"KIM KIBUMMMMM AKU MEMBENCIMUUU" teriakan penuh amarah Kyuhyun, padahal akibat ulahnya sendiri terdengar menggema. Kyuhyun mengikrarkan dirinya anti cicak mulai hari itu.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kau tidak dengar? LOMPAT CHO!" pekikan para wanita buas itu membuat Kyuhyun merinding. Ia tidak ingat sejak kapan ia bisa di culik dan berada di tepi kolam berenang sekolahnya yang dalamnya dua meter lebih itu. Kyuhyun menatap wanita wanita itu. "Aku tidak bisa berenang" Kyuhyun ketakutan sebenarnya, tapi ia berusaha tetap tenang.

"Salahmu yang berani menentang Kibum." Salah seorang wanita yang seusia dengan Kyuhyun menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun sadis. "Kami satu geng dengannya tentu kami tidak terima" sambung yang lain.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun sungguh membuat kesalahan. "Tak kusangka Kibum tak berani menghadapiku langsung, ia sampai menyuruh wanita wanita tak berdaya seperti kalian" Kyuhyun rasanya ingin menampar mulutnya sendiri.

"KIBUM KAMI BUKAN PENAKUT SEPERTIMU!" salah seorang yang lain mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga tercebur dalam kolam. Kyuhyun mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya tapi sia sia, rasanya begitu berat.

"Tolong! Aku tak bisa berenang"

"Rasakan itu!"

BRAAAK—

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI?" teriak Kibum, seseorang yang membuka paksa ruangan renang sekolah mereka. Ia panic sendiri melihat Kyuhyun yang mencoba menggapai gapai. Kibum tak banyak berpikir lagi, ia langsung melompat ke dalam kolam, di raihnya tangan Kyuhyun dan meletakkan bocah yang sudah lemas itu di punggungnya.

"Kyuhyun, kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Kibum. Ia mencoba meraih tangga kolam dan naik ke permukaan. "Pegangan yang erat!" Kibum membenarkan letak Kyuhyun di punggungnya. "Aku akan membereskan kalian setelah ini." Ucapan dingin menusuk Kibum sontak membuat para teman wanitanya itu menunduk takut.

Kibum berlari dengan pakaian basahnya, ia tak peduli siswa siswi lain yang tampak heran melihatnya yang tengah menggendong Kyuhyun. Kibum berpikir, Kyuhyun harus lebih banyak makan setelah ini, ia sangat ringan. Kibum menendang pintu UKS dengan kasar, membuat dokter jaga di dalam sana mendengus.

"YAK! KIM KIBUM? APA LAGI ULAHMU KALI INI?" tapi ia langsung terdiam saat melihat sosok yang di gendong Kibum di punggung. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Kibum tak menjawab, ia langsung masuk ke UKS yang ia anggap sebagai rumah keduanya itu. "Ia tak bisa berenang dan ia tercebur dalam kolam" jelas Kibum singkat. Dokter itu mengangguk mengerti, ia membuka pakaian Kyuhyun. "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kibum dan wajahnya bersemu merah ketika maniknya menatap dada Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja mengganti bajunya, dia bisa kedinginan. Kau kan punya pakaian ganti, jadi kita pakaikan saja dia dengan itu dulu" ucap sang dokter yang bername tag, Yesung itu. Kibum mengambil pakaiannya yang terletak di salah satu nakas UKS tersebut, melemparnya tepat di wajah Yesung. "Aku akan keluar dulu!" ucap Kibum. Ia tak ingin jantungnya berhenti ketika melihat tubuh Kyuhyun.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kau tak kedinginan dengan pakaian basah itu, Kibum?" Yesung bertanya. Kibum diam saja, dia hanya menatap dalam diam Kyuhyun yang tertidur di salah satu ranjang UKS itu. Menggenggam tangan dingin itu dan menggosoknya sesekali. Yesung tersenyum, sepertinya salah satu siswa berandalannya sedang jatuh cinta.

"Dia hanya tertidur, kenapa kau begitu berlebihan seolah dia sedang koma" Yesung mengolok Kibum dan Kibum hanya menatap tajam Yesung. "Baik baik, anggap aku tidak berbicara apapun, ok" Yesung menghela nafasnya. Ia berjalan keluar dari UKS, berdua saja dengan Kibum memang membuatnya merasa terintimidasi.

Tak lama sejak Yesung keluar, Kyuhyun terbangun. Ia menguap kecil kemudian wajahnya takjub ketika mendapati Kibum di sampingnya. Dia tentu saja tak sedang lupa ingatan, ia jelas mengingat bagaimana Kibum marah pada orang orang yang menyeburkannya ke kolam dan bagaimana Kibum yang begitu gantle membawanya hingga di sini. Semua terasa begitu—entahlah membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdebar.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" dan baru kali ini Kyuhyun mendengar sesuatu yang bukan ejekan keluar dari mulut Kibum. Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Aku baik baik saja, aku laki laki kau tahu"

Kibum tersenyum, kecil sekali. "Syukurlah" katanya.

"K—kau tersenyum?" Kyuhyun bahkan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. "Tersenyum sekali lagi, ayo ayo!" perintah Kyuhyun.

Bukankah Kyuhyun itu sangat lucu? Kibum tertawa karenanya, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya. Kibum itu sangat tampan, apalagi ketika ia seperti saat ini. "Maafkan aku" Kibum berbicara akhirnya. "Karena ku kau—"

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku" Kyuhyun memotongnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kibum. "Ayo berteman!" ajaknya.

Bukan, bukan berteman yang Kibum inginkan!

Kibum secepat kilat mengecup bibir Kyuhyun. Wajahnya memerah setelah melakukan itu. Ia bahkan tak berani menatap Kyuhyun yang persis seperti orang idiot dengan wajah cengonya. "Ayo berpacaran!" Kibum mengucapkan maksud hatinya. Wajah Kyuhyun sekarang berubah persis seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ini memalukan" Kyuhyun rasanya ingin berlari saja dari sini.

"Aku tahu kau membenciku, dan aku tahu kau akan menolakku. Setidaknya aku sudah mengatakannya. Aku menyukaimu Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia tak menyangka Kibum bisa malu malu juga. Ia meraih tangan Kibum, menggenggamnya erat dengan wajah tertunduk. Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tak bisa menutupi senyumnya lagi.

"Aku mau, ayo berpacaran!" ucap Kyuhyun tak kalah malu malu.

"YESS!" pekik Kibum.

"Tapi ada syaratnya"

"Apa aku harus menciummu lagi?"

"Tentu saja bukan" Kyuhyun sekarang berani memukul kepala Kibum. "Pastikan tidak ada yang mengejek kita, aku malu~"

"Aku akan menenggelamkan mereka ke kolam jika berani" Kyuhyun tersenyum lega, siapapun pasti takut dengan Kibum kan? "Boleh aku menciummu lagi?" Tanya Kibum.

Kyuhyun terdiam, tapi ia mengangguk juga dengan malu malu tentu saja. Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya, namun persis ketika bibir keduanya bertemu. "HATCHIIII" suara bersin Kibum terdengar.

Membuat wajah Kyuhyun belepotan dengan ingus Kibum. "YAK KIM KIBUM! KENAPA KAU BEGITU MENYEBALKAN?" teriak Kyuhyun.

END

**Akhir kata mohon reviewnya ~~~ **

Ka salah hitung ulang tahun abang Yesung, jadilah FF ini yang terlebih dahulu di publish

Untuk You or Me tanggal 24 Agustus ya


End file.
